Answers Not In Books
by MoonGoddessPhoebe
Summary: COMPLETE!
1. Realising

*Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter. As you all know. All I own   
is the plot*  
  
Plot: An incident with Draco Malfoy changes Hermiones life. When not  
even study can help her forget!   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione was innocently walking to the library. It was her and her friends sixth year at Hogwarts. She had fallen behind in her studies in fifth year. All because she let her feelings for Dean Thomas get in the way.  
She had never forgot the last year. Dean understood her so well, what it was like to be called names by the Slytherins because they both came from muggle backgrounds. She had fallen in love and had barely   
admitted it to herself, let alone Dean. She remembered finally being ready, when Dean admitted his feelings for Parvati Patil. The words still haunted her.  
"She's so pretty and compassionate. I really like her."  
Parvati was pretty, but according to Hermione, far from compassionate when it came to Deans feelings for her.  
I will not think of this, thought Hermione, this is what happens when I neglect study.  
Lavender and Seamus walked by Hermione, hands clasped between them. Hermione waved back, jelous of their happiness, picturing her and Dean.  
Parvati is a slut, thought Hermione, a stupid slut!  
"Hey you filthy Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy spat at her. Hermione was used to this, and so she kept walking. But he chased her and in the empty corridor, grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly into the girls bathroom. 


	2. Deciding

Disclaimer on first page.   
Sorry the first chapter was so short.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"What are you doing? This is the girls bathroom!" Hermione shouted.  
"It was the closest empty room! Just listen okay!"  
"What a way to get someone to listen to you. Let go of my arm."   
Malfoy pulled Hermione into a shower cubicle before letting go. Hermione was confused and a little nervous.  
"Granger, sorry about that thing in the hall, it was the only way to get your attention. You were probably just on your way to the library anyway."  
Hermione felt embarrased. The way he said it made her life seem so lame.  
"Why is that any of your business. Where are Crabbe and Goyle."   
"I couldn't exactely say this with them around, just like you wouldn't want Harry and Ron around when I told you this." Draco sighed and continued. "Isn't it about time that you stopped burying yourself in those books. I mean, last year was an improvment and I like what I saw."  
Hermione was shocked. "Okay, first you call me a mudblood and drag me into the bathrooms, then you tell me you like what you see? You're right, I wouldn't want anyone seeing that."  
"I'm just being honest, sure you're the smartest in our grade. As much as I hate to admit it, you're better then me. With or without experiance."  
"What are you trying to say?" Hermione didn't know if Malfoy was saying he liked her, or that she was in desperate need of a life outside studying.  
"I saw you, all last year, looking at that idiot Thomas. It really bothered me. He doesn't see you like I see you, Granger." Malfoy looked her in the eyes.  
"How do you see me? The filthy mudblood with the schoolbook stack. That's what you've said to me since the second we met."  
"I never got to see the person behind the books. In forth year, you surprised me. In fifth year, you came out of your shell. Pity it was for Thomas." Malfoy moved closer so he could whisper. "So how about it? We'd have to keep this secret, though. You know what chaos it would cause. I promise I will never call you names again. I don't remember calling you names last year."  
"Well, if your heart is so true to this offer, prove it!" Hermione snapped. "Show me that the famous death eaters son can have feelings."  
Malfoy did prove this point. He kissed her. It was Hermione's first kiss that really gave her a clue of a guys feelings. Krum had never kissed her like this.  
"So, Granger, have a proved my point? Have I made my apology clear. He may not love you, but I do. So what do you choose now? Me or study?"  
"Let me think about that for awhile. Okay. Right now, I need my space." Hermione was thinking, about all the times Malfoy had got hurt or humiliated. Hermione remembered the ferret incident (with Ron, how could she forget), worrying about how hurt he could have been.  
"One more kiss. Before dinner?" Malfoy asked, his eyes pleading. "If not, meet me in the astronomy tower, after dinner."   
Hermione, who was tempted by the offer, shook her head. "I don't know. This is still too shocking." she said, walking out of the bathroom. Thinking about what Draco said, she decided not to go to the library, but back up in the dorms with her friends.   
--------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner came. Hermione was still thinking about the afternoon.   
"Hermione what's with you? You seem distracted." Dean asked, walking beside her.  
"I mean, you didn't even go to the library this afternoon. That's weird." Seamus commented from the other side of Dean.  
"For your information, there's more to me then books and study. Maybe I should take up that offer..." Hermione realised she had said too much.   
"What offer?" Dean asked and continued when Seamus went off with Lavender. "He didn't mean it that way. It's Seamus! He always does that. It's kind of like you."  
"Dean, I have to ask you something. It's important." Hermione dragged him slightly away from the crowds. She knew that he would give her an honest opinion about the words that kept running through her brain.  
"They don't see you like I see you, Granger."   
"What do you want to ask me? You know I will help you." Dean said.   
"Am I a boring person? I mean, is that what everyone sees me as." Hermione asked, realising her eyes were filling with tears.  
"Your certainly not a boring person! You don't study as much anymore. I have to admit, if you didn't put the books down then I wouldn't know what an amazing person you are. Don't put yourself down, okay."   
Hermione nodded and niether of them said anything through dinner. Hermione picked at her corn, thinking. Maybe it's because I think too much. I must stop thinking, she thought, though I do think that even study can't get me out of this one.  
Hermione looked accross at Dean. He was looking at Parvati. Lavender and Seamus, in between them, hinting at why they would make a good couple. Hermione couldn't listen to another word. She ran out of the hall.  
Dean followed her. "Hermione, wait! We have to talk," he cried out.  
Hermione was not in the mood to hear Dean contradict himself again. "About what? Books? Class? It's all I'm good for! All you care about is Parvati anyway!" Hermione kept walking. Dean followed her all the way up to the girls dormitory.  
"I thought we could talk about things. I know I don't have a chance with Parvati. I don't care! She's not as kind as you. You speak your mind." Dean told her.  
"What else are you going to say to manipulate me?" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing but the truth. Please tell me what's bothering you." Dean replied.  
"I'm leaving now, okay. Excuse me, but as your last resort, you shouldn't care too much." Hermione pushed passed him and walked, knowing exactely where she was going. The astronomy tower. 


	3. Draco

The third chapter in this story.   
So far: Hermione has just realised Draco's feelings for her a few hours ago. She is sick of being a last resort and cannot handle Dean liking Parvati Patil (despite everything he said.) She is realising there is a whole new part of her personality.  
Disclaimer on 1st page.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Granger! I didn't think you'd show up. I was beginning to think you still hated me."  
Hermione looked at his features. She admitted that she had seen a different side to him lately. The side that she liked.  
"You're one ambitious person, you know," whispered Hermione. "I just had to see you. Despite everything in our past."  
Draco wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head gentley on his chest.  
"One day, we can tell people about this. I promise. It's time's like this I wish I hadn't followed my shitty father and been in Slytherin," he explained.  
"Either way, we can't help it. I just couldn't believe that I could find such a great person in a former enemy. I just wish I had known before."  
"Well things change." Draco replied. "You're not like any person I know. I'm just glad you're over Dean the idiot and that you came to me."  
When he said this, Hermione turned away from him. She wasn't over her feelings for Dean. He understood her. Malfoy, even in the few hours she knew, had treated her like no-one else had. She wasn't one of the guys with him, or the last resort. He offered her what she wanted and she knew it was true.  
"So, you're not over him are you." Draco asked.  
"Look, he understands me. What it's like to be a muggle born witch and to be treated like dirt by people who have no faith in you. You hurt me and I studied to prove people like you wrong. Now, knowing how you really feel and that you really know me better then you realise, I'm confused." Hermione turned back again to face him.  
"Well, being top of the year five times has proved you can do what you want. I have faith in you. You may not believe it but I do."  
Hermione felt herself smile as he said this. She kissed him, passionately. It was good to know that someone cared.  
"We better go back before bed time. But, I don't want to leave. We have to meet again. I have to see you." She squeezed his hand tightly. Draco nodded and kissed her, proving to Hermione that he wanted to see her too.  
"Goodnight, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione walked up to the common room. In a dreamy mood.   
Dean was sitting by the fire. She didn't want to talk to him, or to anyone for that matter, but by the looks of things, he wanted to talk to her.  
"Where have you been?" Dean asked her, putting a hand on her arm.  
"I was...somewhere, don't worry about it," she replied.  
"I was worried, about before-"  
"Never mind that! I'm going to bed now. Go and talk to Seamus about, West ham football and...girls. Goodnight."  
Hermione started to feel a tinge of guilt. She felt like she was betraying people since everyone in Gryffindor hated Malfoy. Then she went back to thinking of the astronomy tower. She wasn't going to ruin her good mood by feeling bad about having feelings for someone, like she had with Dean sometimes.  
Smiling about the nights events and counting the hours to their next meet, Hermione skipped up to the girls dorm.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Thursday came. Hermione and Draco met in an empty classroom during lunch.   
"I wish we didn't have to hide this. It kills me when I hear Ron accusing you of scheming up things." Hermione whispered.  
"One day at a time, Hermione. When this does come out, they're going to have to accept it. I don't want you worrying about this." Draco stroked her hair.  
"It kills me when Pansy says stuff to you. Like when she was touching your arm in Potions the stupid bitch. It was meant to be me. Sorry about that, it just made me..."   
"Stop worrying. Just enjoy the time we have together. Oh, Hermione. So beautiful and so easy to talk to." Draco picked up her chin and kissed her. Hermione felt her heart melt.  
"Ooo. Kissy Kissy" Peeves sniggered from behind them. "Wait until everyone finds out about this."  
"Oh fuck," Hermione panicked and ran out the door, desperate for a place to hide and calm down.  
"HERMIONE!" Draco called after her. She could hear him, but she didn't stop.  
She ran into the library, panting. She was afraid of what would be blurted out. Peeves wasn't the type to keep things quiet. Worrying about the lectures she would get from fellow Gryffindors especially Ron and Harry.  
"Hermione, whats wrong! You look so pale." Dean grabbed her arms to steady her.   
"None of your business. You wouldn't understand." Hermione realised she was about to cry. When people found out about her and Draco, she may never see him again. If his father found out....  
"When, you're upset, it is my business. I care about you." Dean ushered her over to a chair. Hermione was unaware of everything. She just wanted to be in Draco's arms again. But unlike everyone else, she couldn't have that.  
"You didn't care about me so much when I loved you!" Hermione snapped a bit too loudly. "That's right! I'm just the cursed one."  
Hermione stormed out of the library. Dean followed her. She turned around, frustrated, and saw him.  
"Fuck off," she warned.  
"Not before I give you this." With that, Dean kissed her.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Tell me what you think so far! Review if possible. Well, I'll be continuing soon. Happy reading :) 


	4. Hermiones Changes

Here's part 4! :)  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked as Dean stopped kissing her.  
"I thought that-" Dean started, but Hermione, who was angry enough, interupted.  
"You have absolutely no consideration for my feelings. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you hurt me?"   
Hermione knew, that even if she did take the chance with Dean, he would hate her after he found out about Draco.  
She walked a few steps before Dean grabbed her arm.  
"Hermione, it's not like that. I won't hurt you. You made me realise that I can't. I didn't see you pulling away from the kiss either." Dean pulled her close, hugging her.  
"Fuck! Just leave me alone! I've had a really bad day and this is the last thing I need."   
Hermione ran off this time, so Dean couldn't follow her. She didn't want to admit it, but she really liked being in Deans arms. All the way up to the common room, she couldn't stop thinking about both boys. She wanted to see Draco at that moment, but also regretted running away from Dean.  
Seamus and Lavender were making out by the fire. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. They could kiss and hug anytime they wanted. While with Hermione, she couldn't kiss Draco, even in private. She didn't need to see this.  
"Get a room you too! We don't want to see that, really!" She snapped before running up to the dorm.  
Lavender followed her. Looking as angry as Hermione felt. "Why are you being such a conceited bitch? Just because I'm the one with the caring boyfriend and you've probably never been kissed. Just read another fucking book," Lavender felt guilty at her outburst but she was too angry to apologise.  
Hermione stood there paralysed as Lavender walked away. Dean would think she was a bitch, just like Lavender and Seamus. Harry and Ron didn't understand. Nobody knew and as much as she wanted to keep her and Draco secret, it saddened her. She walked out of the room, heading up to the astronomy tower.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione got to the astronomy tower. To her surprise, Malfoy was there aswell. They ran to each other and kissed desperately.  
"I'm sorry about running off. I was just so scared. Nobody understands now. Imagine...."   
Draco hushed her. "It's okay. Classes will be soon. I don't want to go. Just stay here with me. Please."  
Hermione kissed him, to reassure him that she was, of course, going to stay.  
"Are we going to meet after dinner?" Hermione asked.  
"Of course. I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Draco kissed her hair and continued. "I know that I could never understand you like Dean, but I-"  
"Who cares about Dean!" Hermione interupted. Secretely knowing that she did.  
"Will you let me finish. I love you. I want to make it all up to you. Starting now."   
"I love you, too. You don't have to make anything up to me. Just be here. Draco..."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Hermione, what happened. You weren't in class!" Ron asked her, worried.  
"Ernie said you weren't in Arithmancy either. Are you sick?" Harry asked.  
"I'm sick of people asking if I'm okay. I don't think people wanted to see me anyway." Hermione just wanted the dinner bell to ring.  
"Dean asked about you. Seamus and Lavender told us about this afternoon." Ron explained.  
"They're really worried about you." Harry added.  
Hermione felt happy that Dean asked about her. Then fell as she thought it would be for the wrong reasons.  
"Well they shouldn't be. I'm going to my room, if you'll excuse me."   
Hermione walked up to her room. Lavender and Seamus were there. Lavender stood up.  
"I'm so sorry about what happened. But we did what you asked us too. I'm sorry about what I said."  
"You have no idea. You're not like me, are you. I've had a bad week, okay and niether of you realise how lucky you are."  
"Well, maybe if you told us what was wrong, we could help." Dean said from the door way.  
Seamus and Lavender knew it was time to leave. Hermione had a feeling they'd rehersed it all. She was left alone with Dean, both of them now sitting on her four poster bed.  
"Hermione, I'm really sorry for kissing you like that. You always told me that I understood you better then others. But now-"  
"Don't apologize." Hermione said before she kissed him. "There are just some things better left unknown. Like this was at first."  
Dean kissed her. "I'm not smart like you. It took me  
longer to realise. You're not my last resort, honest. I actually have the guts to say, I love you."  
They sat beside each other, until the dinner bell rang. It was at that moment, Hermione realised she was really in love with two guys. 


	5. Weighing it out

Story so far: Hermione realises that she loves Draco and Dean. As much as she doesn't want to two-time, she doesn't want to dump one either.   
Happy reading.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione was walking up to her room after dinner. She had so many thoughts and questions in her head that she just needed some alone time.  
In her room, she was working on some assignments. After a short while, she stopped. No matter what, she couldn't take her mind off things.  
Pacing back and forth, she thought. Then she began to write in her journal.  
-How could I have done this? I am meant to be the smart one. I guess I am so desperate to be able to kiss and love someone without fear. But that's not the only reason I like Dean. He cares about me, like I care about him.  
Yet, there is still Draco Malfoy. I'm not one of the guys with him. I'm me! Hermione Granger!  
As much as Dean understands and comforts me. Draco knows what I want. I think I love Draco more, but I trust Dean more. It's so complicated not even I can explain it.  
Maybe I can find out if Draco really does love me, or if Dean is over Parvati. No, it's stupid, but I find myself saying the words.-  
"Accio, truth potion." Hermione cried out. Snape always kept some on his desk. Hermione concentrated and opened her window. Quicker than she expected a bottle of clear potion flew through her window.  
"What are you doing?" Seamus asked from behind her.  
Hermione quickly placed the bottle behind the water jug.  
"Seamus, hi. I'm just getting a glass of water." Hermione said rather hesitant which caused Seamus to have a questioning look.  
"Well, goodnight." Seamus said.  
"Wait! I'm really sorry about before. You didn't say anything. I don't want you to hate me. I had a bad week and sometimes I say things without thinking." Hermione explained.  
"I've been told I do the same. I don't hate you. You're my best friends girlfriend now. Whatever he likes, I like. Goodnight."  
As Seamus walked away, Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty. Then she suddenly realised.  
"The astronomy tower! Oh shit!"  
Hermione ran out through the common room, heading towards the tower. Halfway there, she met Draco in a deserted hall.  
"I'm so sorry. I really am. I ran as fast as I could." Hermione said, guiltily.  
"It's okay. I missed you though."   
"Draco, we can't keep meeting like this. It's too risky. People are suspicious already, but I'm in too deep now." Hermione wished she could tell him just how complicated it was for her.  
"I know that you want this as much as I do, just without the fear. I don't want to lose you, just when we've realised-"  
"I know, but maybe it's better to end it now before things get out of hand." Hermione said.  
"I guess. Just give me one more kiss, for this one week we were together." They kissed. Without fear of anyone seeing them this time.   
"Bye, I guess I'll see you around." Hermione said, almost in tears.  
"Take care of yourself." Draco replied before they walked their seperate ways.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
A week passed. It seemed long and slow to Hermione. She had nothing to feel guilty about. She was with Dean and there was no-one else anymore. No matter what, she still couldn't help feeling guilty.  
Her and Draco had shared a weeks worth of moments which erased five years of hatred. She couldn't forget it and for once the solution was not in a book.  
Hermione once again wrote in her journal.  
-This week has been frustrating. I have done all my school work and yet, I feel there is something else I have to do. Dean has been so sweet. But sometimes I find myself nearly running to the astronomy tower in hopes that....I know it's stupid. Maybe this whole thing was a lesson. I truly understand how Dean felt now. Wanting someone you couldn't have. Maybe this whole thing happened to help our relationship grow. After all, he found someone better, so I guess I have done the right thing. Dean is better for me.-  
Hermione felt happy at her leap of realisation. Feeling ready she felt she could put the past behind her and put down her journal, smiling.  
"I knew there was a reason for all this. I mean, how could I be so desperate for someone after one week. Stupid Hermione! You have Dean now."  
Hermione realised she spoke too soon as she heard the voice behind her.   
"After that kiss with Malfoy I wouldn't be too sure."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
If you're reading this, please tell me what you think!   
Chapter 6 will be up soon. So Malfoy may not be completely out of the picture. 


	6. Its not over between us

Here is Chapter 6!   
Hermione and Draco have been spotted, kissing. Hermione is going out with Dean, who doesn't know. The whole love triangle thing is soooooooooo complicated. Keep Reviewing!   
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione turned around, panicked. She saw Parvati standing in the doorway, more angry than she had ever been.  
"That's right Hermione, I saw you that night! I never said anything because I was having trouble believing it had actually happened." Parvati snapped.  
"You don't understand-"  
"I understand perfectly! Not only have you betrayed Dean, but you betrayed Gryffindor house! I can't even look at you." Parvati turned away in disgust and added, "Don't worry, I won't tell Dean, because I don't intentionally hurt someones feelings."  
Hermione's good mood dropped. She had known all along that she hadn't deserved Dean, but he had picked her. He liked her alot. She reached into her trunk and pulled out the truth potion. Then walked up to the boys dormitory to see Dean.   
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione put the drops of truth potion in some water for Dean. She watched him drink, wondering what she would soon find out.  
"Dean, I need to ask you. Why do you like me?" Hermione asked.  
"It's hard to explain. That day, I saw you upset, I couldn't bare it. I realised that I wanted to make you happy and that you wanted the same thing for me. We've been friends for years and it's only recently I've seen the real you." Dean explained. "You're so independant and I admire that."   
"That's nice." Hermione said, smiling.   
--------------------------------------------------------  
After nearly two weeks of panicking, Hermione realised Parvati still hadn't told Dean about the kiss. Hermione felt closer to Dean than ever. They were walking together to Care of Magical Creatures, her head resting on his shoulder with Draco watching them from behind.  
"Hagrid said he has a real intresting lesson for us today." Ron explained. "Then again, his lessons are always intresting."  
"I'm not sure intresting is quite the word for it." Harry pointed to the paddock at some very strange creatures. They looked like overgrown slugs with hair and two arms.  
"I've read about these, they're called Desicumphs. Quite friendly creature until someone threatens their family as they don't defend themselves."  
"I'm sure Hagrid will tell us all about it." Ron said.  
"Now you see why I like you?" Dean whispered. "You're so smart and independent."  
Oh Dean, Hermione thought, I'm not as smart as you think. She turned back to look at Draco, who was trying to look at the Desicumphs.  
The lesson went on. The class was watching the nervous creatures in the paddock. One lifted up it's arm and waved. Another came over to the fence where Pansy Parkinson was standing. It offered it's hand for her to shake.  
"Yuk! It's trying to touch me! Go away!"   
The Desicumph whimpered. Another came over and spat a hot green substance over Pansy, who started to scream.  
"Draco, do something! Eurgh!"   
"I told yer not ta threaten 'em." Hagrid said before taking Pansy up to the hospital wing.  
"Trust them to ruin a lesson for us." Ron said angrilly.  
"It wasn't them, it was Pansy." Hermione corrected him. She thought she should stick up for Draco.  
"Whatever! We have fifteen minutes until lunch." Harry stated.  
"I'm going to the library then." Hermione kissed Dean goodbye. "See you later."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
In the library, Hermione tried to study, but she couldn't. She had the feeling that someone was watching her and sure enough a crumpled piece of parchment was thrown on her desk.  
-Meet me in the astronomy tower after Potions-  
Hermione knew she shouldn't, but she felt the need to, she had to explain how things were now.  
The lunch bell rang, Hermione stuffed the note in her bag and walked to the hall.  
"Have a good time studying?" Dean asked her as they met at the table.  
"Swell." Hermione replied bluntly, staring at Malfoy at the Slytherin table.  
"You two. Such a cute couple. So trusting and honest with each other." Parvati said in a mock supporting voice.  
"We're just lucky." Dean replied before kissing Hermione.  
Parvati glared at Hermione when Dean couldn't see. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Lavender joined the table. While they were all chatting away, Hermione sat deep in thought, throwing in a sentance or two. She stood up.  
"I left my books in the dorm. I'll see you later."   
"Want me to come with you?" Dean offered, squeezing her hand.  
"It's okay, Dean." Hermione kissed his quickly before walking off.  
Just before she reached the stairs, she pulled out the note from her bag and held it to her chest.  
I have to see him one last time, Hermione thought, no kissing, no love. Just talk.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco pulling her into a classroom. A shocked Hermione looked at him and said, "You can't pull me into classrooms like this."  
"I couldn't wait any longer." Draco said. "I have to talk to you. You have to know how I feel."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Want to know how Hermione feel when Draco does have his last (or maybe not) say? Will Parvati tell Dean or not? Find ou soon! PLEASE!! Read and review!!! 


	7. What I believe

Chapter 7! All for your reading. You should know the plot so far. :)(:  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Draco, I'm with Dean now. Please don't make things difficult. We've been through this already."   
"I don't care what people think anymore! I want everyone to know. We don't have to hide and pretend anymore." Draco explained, gentley taking Hermione's arm.  
"What about Dean? What about me? You can't just assume I want to get back with you." She cried.  
"I'm not assuming anything. You hurt me, Hermione. Seeing you with Thomas, it's just shit! If you didn't want to get back with me, without the fear, why do you have my note in your hand.  
Hermione looked down at the piece of parchment in her hand. She had held it so tightly with sweating hands that the ink had begun to smudge.  
"Why can't you just get over this? Find someone better for you. How about Pansy, I mean, you went to the Yule Ball together. This is just too difficult."  
"I'm not intrested in Pansy, or any other girl for that matter. Maybe you can just hide your feelings away, but I can't get over this. Even you're not finding it easy." Draco explained.  
"Please, just go back to being a prick! So I would never be in this mess." Hermione begged, her eyes full of tears.  
"Well, you have to make your desision. If you meet me after dinner tonight, then I'll know that you don't mean what you just said. If not-" Draco couldn't finish. He walked off.  
Hermione thought about the situation. She wouldn't have to pretend anymore, though she had so much to lose. It all seemed worth it somehow.  
She walked up to the dorm to get her books for Potions, but found herself going to the boys dormitory. She had to see Dean, to be sure that he was the one she wanted.  
However, the moment she reached the door, she regretted her desision. Her books dropped to the ground and she bawled her fists in hurt and anger.  
Parvati and Dean, stopped kissing and turned to her. The tension in the room was so great it could have exploded. Dean looked like he had been slapped.  
"Over your feelings for Parvati?" Hermione said in a quiet angry voice. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Hermione, I want to explain-" Dean started.  
"Explain that you're kissing Parvati, well the joke's on you Dean." Hermione was so angry that she didn't think about what was going to come out.  
"You kiss Malfoy and when Dean cheats you can't take it. He came to me for comfort." Parvati put her hand on his chest, scowling.  
"I didn't believe it Hermione, you know I trust you. You knew the moment I went out with you that my feelings for Parvati wouldn't go away completely, but I did love you and I still do." Dean looked at Hermione as though pleading for forgiveness. "I'm sorry."  
"As inspiring as that was Dean, it made me realise I made the wrong desison. I did kiss Malfoy! We kissed alot! I chose you! I was wrong, goodbye." Hermione walked out, nearly crying. She was sure half of Gryffindor heard her, but she was such a ball of rage and it hurt, it hurt badly.  
"Hermione! Parvati just told us that you kissed Malfoy two weeks ago. It's not ture is it?" Seamus asked her as she walked through the common room.  
She was not in the mood to be taunted by a loudmouth. "Your best friend isn't perfect either. It is true Seamus. You don't know what I see, so shut up!" Feeling guilty for snapping, Hermione walked away as the bell for classes rang.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Double Potions was hard enough without everyone ignoring you. Hermione didn't know what to do. She was trying to make her potion with Neville, but he could barely look at her so they couldn't work together.  
Draco shot her sympathetic looks, while others glared. Hermione tried to block them all out. She looked at her and Neville's potion and saw that it was neon pink instead of golden yellow.  
"Can't you do anything right, Longbottom!" Snape roared at him. Neville had another excuse to hate Hermione.  
After the lesson, Hermione walked out first, crying softly. Draco came up and put his arm around her.  
"So, it's true!" Ron cried out with his jaw dropping.  
"Hermione, what the fuck-" Harry blurted out. "Malfoy get away from her! She wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't forcing her somehow! Hermione knows better."  
Harry and Ron pulled out their wands. Dean came out from the Gryffindor and Slytherin crowd and with an upset voice said, "She doesn't seem to be pulling away from him."  
"Understand this. I like him. And I am making a choice." Hermione said. "If you can't accept what you don't understand, then leave me." After saying this, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they walked away together.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Dean cheats on Hermione, and poor the poor girl gets snobbed. So she is with Draco. What will happen now. Only I will tell. READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Whispers in the Castle

Chapter 8!   
--------------------------------------------------------  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room that night. They knew Hermione had gone for an after dinner walk with Draco, but they couldn't accept it.  
"I can't believe it! Hermione!" Ron was so shocked (not to mention pissed off) that he could barely express himself to Harry.  
"I thought we knew her. After all our experiances together...I just...I thought she was better than that." Harry replied.  
"She betrayed us! For the last time too. I can't believe what she did to Dean. I'm surprised she's not embarrased by the whole thing. The stupid slut." Ron roared.  
"It doesn't matter now. We're stuck with her. We didn't know that she would suddenly turn around and walk away with Gryffindors worst enemy.." Harry trailed off. The news had shocked everyone. People had looked had Hermione and thought it wasn't possible. The girl with the books, Deans devoted girlfriend. Everyone just had to except the fact.  
Ron was about to open his mouth again when Hermione walked through the portrait hole. She was trying desperately hard not to look at them as they glared at her in discust.  
"Whore!" Ron screamed out as Hermione climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory. She felt like crying. Her and Ron had fights before, but this one went too far. Hermione had to learn to accept the fact she was alone with her love.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione and Draco grabbed some toast, but ate breakfast on the steps. Watching the snow begin to fall, still afraid to face people.  
"I want to see you for the Christmas holidays believe me. I have to see you." Draco said before wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
"You know that your parents wouldn't approve of that." Hermione told him. "It would be nice though."  
"Who says they have to know?" Draco asked before kissing her.  
"If only they weren't against it." Hermione leaned on his shoulder. "If only I could be with you for Christmas.  
"We will be together. You know why? It's because we are meant to be, Granger."   
"I thought you stopped calling me by my last name, Malfoy." Hermione laughed.  
Draco pulled her into the snow with him. They both laughed and lay down together, watching the first snow fall.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Can you believe that tramp? Walking around the school betraying us like it was no big deal." Parvati said to Lavender, while looking in the mirror.  
"I know. We have to sleep in the same room as her!" Lavender shuddered. "It's like she's going to report us to HIM!"  
"Tell me about it. That slut has made us live in fear. I mean, look at what she did to poor Dean. I'm so glad he found the right person." Parvati braided her hair.  
"You are so much better for Dean then she ever was. I nearly cried when I found out. To think, we nearly voted her for head girl. She was have sent Gryffindor down the toilet. We'd be going out with Crabbe and Goyle..."  
"Ewwwwww, that's just gross! She was meant to be the smart one! Well, off to meet the boys."  
Up in the boys dormitory, Dean and Seamus were waiting for their girlfriends.  
"I still can't get over this. To think I went out with Hermione Granger! Now I'm going out with the best looking girl in school."  
"You really did love her though. See, I told you that you'd get over it." Seamus replied.  
Deans face fell. "Who said I was over it? It's not something that can just be erased. I like Parvati and all, but she was always there for me."  
"Well if Hermione wants to go out with Malfoy then it's her loss. Getting dumped for Malfoy would be pretty embarrasing. Then again, Hermione was dumped for Parvati Patil. Life works in mysterious ways."   
"How come I have the one I wanted, but I still need to see Hermione before I'm truely satisfied."  
"It's because you still love her. Look out the window and tell me you wouldn't rather have Parvati right now."  
Dean looked out the window, where Seamus was pointing. There was Hermione, laughing and relaxing with snowflakes falling on her hair. Dean remembered how the guy with her used to be him, he looked at Draco and felt like spitting on him. If Hermione was happier with the Death Eater, so be it.  
"Ready to go now, Dean." Parvati said from the doorway. He gave up watching his ex-girlfriend and walked with the one he was with now.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
It was the Thursday before the Christmas holidays. Snow covered the grounds. Hermione and Draco couldn't wait to go home, but at the same time wanted to be with each other so desperately.  
Draco was upstairs, packing some things. Crabbe and Goyle came into the room with Pansy Parkinson.  
"It's time we had a talk." Crabbe said to him.  
"What happened to you, Malfoy. You used to be cool. The most popular Slytherin in our year." Goyle explained.  
"How have I changed in personality by going out with a girl I love?" Draco asked them.  
"She has changed you. Your not the person I used to know. The person I danced with at the Yule Ball." Pansy told him, angry and close to tears.  
"Listen. I love Hermione Granger! It doesn't matter what you think because I don't care. If you just got to know her..."  
"We don't want to get to know her. She's nothing but a Gryffindor, brainy bitch!" Pansy cried out.  
Meanwhile, in Gryffindor tower. Neville was talking to Hermione.  
"He's nothing but a Slytherin idiot! You told me to stick up for myself. Then you go out with the person who made fun of me the most. I used to look to you for support. Now I look at you in discust!" Neville yelled at her.  
"Well, thats good to know and if you don't mind I have to pack." Hermione said calmly, folding her clothes.  
"Your pathetic now." Neville told her.  
"No, you're the one thats pathetic for judging me on the person I happen to love! You don't know him."   
"Niether do you! You're the one going out with him! When he brakes up with you, don't come crying to us!" Neville walked out.  
Hermione picked up her journal. Reading over the memories. The happiness spilling out from the pages was amazing. She knew she loved Draco, she was planning to see him in the holidays and she knew now, more than anything, she wouldn't give him up.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Keep reading and reviewing. Hope you guys like it so far! Want to know what happens next? Chapter 9 will be up soon!!!!!!!! 


	9. Christmas

Chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews....  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone was packing up to go on the Hogwarts Express for Christmas. All the Gryffindors ignored Hermione, all the Slytherins avoided Draco. It didn't bother them too much, because they had each other and they wanted to spend as much time together as they could before they would part for a few weeks.  
"I don't know if I can do this. I mean, all I have is you." Hermione said, leaning on Draco's shoulder in their own private compartment.  
"Well, all I have is you. Judging by our experiances these past few weeks, you are all I need. Slytherin kicked me off the Quidditch team. I don't know what I'll do if my father found out. He would murder me." Draco replied.  
"Or me. If we ever tried to make this work outside of school as well. I will do anything for you. Even transfer to Slytherin. I'm out of the running for Head girl now."   
"Not like I was everyones pick for Head boy when they found out I loved you. It feels like I've lost everything but at the same time I have had so much given to me. You help me to be better at school, at love and being a better person. If people don't like you because of me, maybe you should just leave this compartment right now."  
"Shut up! I wouldn't do that and you know it. They think you're the evil one, but who cheated on me?" Hermione snuggled up closer and kissed him. Staying that way for the rest of the journey.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Merry Christmas!" Hermione's parents cried out as she walked into the living room.  
It would be alot more merrier if Draco was here, Hermione thought to herself. She looked at the clock, it was eleven. She had barely had any sleep and woke up with her journal on her chest. Writing how much she missed him, that she loved him and that nothing else mattered.  
While Hermione sat with a present in her lap, about to open it, the doorbell rang. She walked slowly to get it. She had become hopeful when the bell rang. She knew in her heart it would just be some relatives with pudding and wine. Sure enough it was. Her Aunt and uncle and bitchy cousin, Mandy.   
"Didn't even get dressed this year, Germy." Mandy said as she walked in the door. Hermione quickley ran to her room to get changed. She just slipped on her black skirt and green top and tied her hair in a loose ponytail.  
The doorbell rang again. Hermione ran to get it as Mandy and company were settling in. She didn't even look up as she said hello. When the familier voice said replied. Hermione looked up and gasped.  
"I've missed you so much. You shouldn't be here, though." Hermione whispered, stepping outside and starting to walk with him.  
"Well, risky or not, we both know it's right to be with your loved ones at Christmas. I used my new firebolt to get here. Hop on." Draco helped her on. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they took off towards the muggle park Hermione liked to visit.  
"I thought we should come here. I mean, it's deserted and you look like you could use cheering up." Draco kissed her before they sat down together.  
"I've missed you so much and I do worry about you being here, but it was really sweet of you to come. Thank you. There is just so many things I want to say. I'm lost without you. I'm counting the days where we can go back to school and not have to sneak around." Hermione explained. Draco just kissed her, making up for all the time they were not together.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later, Hermione went back to her house. She hugged Draco with everything she had before going back inside. He watched her go. He wanted so much to be there for her, but he knew he had to go back to his parents without her. He sped back, not commenting as he went in the door and went up to his room. Lucius Burst in the room with a letter in his hand, Narcissa was standing in the doorway.  
"Just recieved an intresting owl from the Parkinsons. Apparently, you have hurt their daughters feelings. Care to explain."   
"So what? I don't like Pansy." Draco replied, pissed off.  
"If I didn't look to you to follow me, I'd slap you now. Tell me. Why did you dump a perfectly good pure blood?" Lucius asked.  
"I just don't like her. There is no other reason for it. I can't be forced into things, dad." Draco replied.  
"Well, thats too bad, they're downstairs and I've invited them for dinner. Pansy is on her way upstairs right now. She is going to change your mind about things I hope."  
The door shut and Draco knew he didn't have much time. He grabbed his book bag, a spare pari of robes and some money. There wasn't enough room for everything on his firebolt. He quickley packed his supplies and flew out his window. Not looking back he heard the scream of Pansy.  
"MUDBLOOD SLUT!" He heard before he was far enough away to block things out and daydream pleasantly of Hermione.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Keep reviewing people. Chapter 10 will be up soon. What will happen? Only I will tell. 


	10. Running Away

Part 10! Thanks for reading!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Draco didn't want to bother Hermione's Christmas party again. He sat down on the bench where they were earlier and began to rest his eyes. He felt so tired. Sick of everyone, except for Hermione that is. He didn't know what he was going to do once they both ran away. He imagined it, her and him together with nothing to bother them. He had made himself unplottable, even to his father so no-one could find them and they could be together and maybe one day come back. Before he realised it, he had fallen asleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Who is this girl? Mudblood filth trying to corrupt my son!" Narcissa Malfoy grabbed pansy by the shoulders and shook her.  
"Hermione Granger. She is the smartest in our year. They have been going out for over a month. I didn't want to believe it. I hate her Daddy, I hate her." Pansy was screaming at her father and the Malfoy family.  
"We pride ourselves on being pure bloods, our son is not going to stop that in his generation." Lucius said, determined and angry. He had squeezed his wand so tightly that blood was dripping from his hands.  
"Don't worry, Lucius, we will find him. He will be with Pansy and everything will be as it should."  
"He's meant to be with me! I'm the one!" Pansy threw some books across the room. "I want her to die! I want to kill her with my own bare hands. I fucking love him!"  
"Don't worry my dear Pansy, he will be. Right Lucius." Mr Parkinson eyed Mr Malfoy.  
"Even if I have to kill her myself." Lucius replied quietly. "Narcissa, get my broom. I know exactely where to get the information we need."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Draco! What are you doing here!" Hermione cried out, shocked that her boyfriend was lying down in the park.  
"I have to leave my parents if we want to be together. I know this is a terrible burden to put on you, but I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone, I know because I have run away to be with you."  
"What about your family? Money? Everything..." Hermione asked, tears running down her face.  
"I don't care anymore! I don't want you upset, or even worse dead! Please..." Draco looked at her desperately.  
"Come back to my place. Maybe we can stay there. Your parents wont find us there." Hermione grabbed his arm and they ran back to her house.  
They walked into the living room to find everyone sitting down. Hermione introduced Draco to her parents.  
"Malfoy. The name rings a bell." Mrs Granger said.  
"He's the boy that was mean to you! They also warned us to stay away from his family." Mr Granger interupted. HE glared at Draco. "So what are you trying to pull?"  
"Dad, stop! He's had enough for one day! It's Christmas and....I love him."   
"Oh shut up! Get him out of here. Get out you filth! Causing nothing but trouble for my daughters friends I hear. I don't want you around her!" He advanced on Draco, who ran out the door, he didn't want to do anything to upset the people Hermione loved so much. Hermione tried to follow him but Mr Granger grabbed her arm roughly to stop her moving ahead.  
"Dad, stop. I have to go to him." Hermione cried as her father tightened his grip.  
"He's just like his father, they say. He'll use you and hurt you. Stay away from him," he warned.  
"He's different Dad, he loves me!" Hermione grabbed her wand, pointed it at her dad. "Petrificus Totalis."   
Mr Granger stiffened and fell to the ground in a full body bind. Hermione knew it was against the rules, but she didn't care. She ran to her room, packed her stuff quickly and hopped on her broom. She didn't know where Draco would be. Tears fell down her face.  
Where are you Draco, she thought in her mind, Where. She focused her mind, remembering something her mum said. Follow your heart. With a sudden leap of realisation, Hermione headed West. She couldn't hear the voices behind her.  
"Follow her. She knows where she is. I knew we could count on the Weasley's for information, the prats.When we find Draco, we kill her for what she has done."   
--------------------------------------------------------  
Okay...part 11 will be soon! Keep reviewing people! Love hearing from you! 


	11. The things I do for you

Part 11. disclaimer on first page. happy reading!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"I wish this stupid broom would go faster!" Hermione said aloud, kicking her CleanSweep 5 in an attempt to make it go faster. "I just have to find him. Draco..."  
She continued heading West, hoping that her intuition was right. After all, it had never failed her before. Tears were in her eyes, preventing her from seeing clearly. To make it worse it was also dark.  
"Keep following her, she obviously knows where he is." Lucius cried out to Mr Parkinson on the broom next to him. "He will be with your daughter, do not fear. This mudblood filth cannot compare."  
Hermione couldn't hear them behind her. She was too deep in thought. Finally she spotted a barn below her. Draco had mentioned flying around the countryside one time. She flew down towards it, hoping to find her love.  
"She's going down! Wait for a few seconds before we kill her. She may know we're behind her!" Lucius said, watching Hermione with anger in his eyes.  
Hermione walked into the deserted barn. She found Draco there, relaxing on a pile of hay. She ran to him and collapsed in his arms.  
"I thought you were gone!" She cried, before planting kisses on his neck. "I love you, please don't scare me like that again."  
"I'm sorry. But you found me. I love you, Hermione." Draco replied.  
Outside, Lucius listened. "Okay, NOW!"  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Seamus and Dean were flying around the country side. Both were heading to the place where they liked to muck around. Dean confided in his best friend about how he was still in love with Hermione.  
"After what she did to you? How could you be?" Seamus roared at his friend. "Honestly, when we get to the barn I'm going to whack you with a pitch fork!"  
"Admit it, you miss her too. She always helped you with your assignments. It's just a pity about the Malfoy thing." Dean replied.  
"Okay, so maybe not such a HARD whack with a pitch fork. I just thought she was better than that. I mean, I could talk to her about things Lavender wouldn't understand if it was right in her face. You have Parvati now, your dream girl. Why do you want to go back to Hermione?"   
"Because...I love her. There just has to be a reason to the whole Malfoy thing. You know the expression, you don't know what you have until it's gone?"  
"You don't know the half of it." Seamus replied. "Harry and Ron are probably suffering more than you and I do miss her, alot. She was always so strong."  
They hopped off their brooms when they reached the barn. They were walking towards it until a blinding green light suddenly stopped them in their tracks.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione screamed, Draco screamed. Lucius stood with his wand poised, pointing it right at the two of them. Suddenly Draco collapsed to the ground, paralysed. Hermione didn't want to believe it, but she knew he was dead. She tried resusitating him, his eyes opened weakly. Their love was keeping him alive for a few moments they had left.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. You're stronger then me. I'd rather die then see you die." Draco was breathing heavily.  
"I love you. I can't live without you. Please don't die!" Hermione bent down and kissed him.  
"Loving me cost you everything, it's about time you have your life back. Don't forget me." His eyes stopped blinking, he had taken his last breath. Draco Malfoy was dead.  
The Ministry of Magic came soon after to take Lucius to Azkaban. Going to wizard prison for killing his own son. Hermione could barely see a thing. Everything that happened was a blur. Dean and Seamus were at the door, watching her. Suddenly Seamus came over and sat beside her.  
"I'm sorry Hermione. He must have loved you. I just didn't understand. Like you said, I should think before I say things." Seamus said to her.  
"You never yelled at me, Seamus and I don't want your pity. Please just leave me alone." Hermione said, staring at the ground where Draco still lay.  
"Okay, I will. Im just sorry I judged you. Dean and I are here if you need us." Seamus said before leaving Hermione to cry.  
Hermione knew the worst was yet to come. Going back to Hogwarts, facing everyone. Even with Seamus on her side, she didn't want to go back or learn to live without Draco.   
"Maybe there is a reason for this. Something overlooked. Maybe I'm just not loveable." Hermione said, dreading the train trip back to school.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
There is still more to this story! So keep reading. 


	12. Moving on, not quite

Chapter 12!  
Thanks for your reviews, I have a real twist lined up for you guys.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione sat on the train back to Hogwarts. She could feel people staring at her, pitying her. Wishing they could take back all the nasty things they said when Draco was her only companion. Hermione sat looking out the window, Seamus walked into the compartment.  
"Hey, how are you holding up?"   
"I've been better, Seamus. But thank you." Hermione said not even looking at him.  
"I wasn't mad at you for Malfoy, you know. I just didn't like my best friend hurt." Seamus explained.  
"Well, you could have told me that when everyone was against me! Now he's dead you think you can just come up and say all those things..." Hermione started but was too frustrated to continue.  
"I was true to you! Dean still loves you!" Seamus roared a little too loudly as Parvati passed the open door, pausing at what she heard.  
"He does not, he can't still love....HER!" Parvati said, pointing at Hermione as though she was covered in bacteria.   
"Has he ever told you that he loves you?" Seamus shot back, not liking Parvatis attitude towards Hermione.  
This made her pause and finally she said, "Of course! Don't be stupid."  
"Thats right, Parvati." Hermione turned around and glared at her. "Keep telling yourself that."  
Parvati ran off in tears, Lavender was right behind her. She glared at Seamus, coldly. "So thats another boyfriend you stole from someone. Well, take him! He upset my best friend."  
Hermione felt enraged. Draco had just died and now Lavender was going on about how he could be replaced. By Seamus of all people. Hermione stood up and ran at the speed of light, pushed Lavender into a door of a compartment.   
"My boyfriend just died. I want you to remember that. I'm not out to steal Seamus because I believe love can't be replaced that easily. I'm so sick of you fucking around like the glorius one. Atleast I could keep my boyfriend, while you dump yours for talking to me! It's pathetic." Hermione let go of a shaking Lavender and walked through the people staring at her.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
People were staring at her in the halls for weeks. Thinking, that maybe she did it. Thinking, what if they hadn't loved each other. Pitying her, talking about her, what she did. Each person having no idea what she was feeling.  
Hermione hadn't really forgotten Draco, she knew she never would, but she was getting on with her life. No-one good or bad would fall in love with her now, so she wouldn't be in trouble. She didn't want to fall in love again. The reason she didn't know, maybe because she had a feeling Draco was still out there, it was a ridiculous false hope she held on to.  
Hermione sat down in Potions, looking at the empty seat where Draco usually sat. Everyone was avoiding her, until Seamus came and sat beside her. She smiled at him, glad she had one friend that was sticking by her and making sure she wasn't alone. Dean sat with them, a shock for Parvati who still believed Dean loved her. Hermione smiled at Dean, hoping one day they could really resolve things and she could move on.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Everything was reflected in the crystal ball. Draco had always been experianced in Divination, so he never took up the class. He saw Hermione, everyday. What she was doing, who she was with. He wanted to be close to her but he knew that the only way they could be together is if his father believed he was dead. Unfortunetly, he couldn't send a letter to Hermione for fear of it getting intercepted and he wanted to tell her in person, to try and make it less of a shock. Draco didn't know what Hermione would think. He heard all the things she said to the decoy. He had done the spell so they could be together, but he didn't want her to be so upset. Once again, he looked into his crystal ball, watching Hermione at Potions.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione could feel eyes on her, watching her closely. She turned slightly and saw Seamus staring at her, with a look of concern on his face. She knew she had been looking like hell the last few days and if she didn't love him so much, she would have blamed Draco.   
"Im fine, Seamus, stop worrying."   
"It's not that, you just cut your horned slug by mistake." Seamus pointed at her tray.  
"Oh, fuck." Hermione put her head on the desk. Seamus gave her shoulder a squeeze. Dean came over and helped.  
Hermione and Dean sat making each others potions. There was a moment when they both grabbed for the cutting knife at the same time and their hands touched. Niether of them pulled away for atleast five seconds.  
"I'm sorry for everything." Dean said, staring into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry too. You just have to understand how much you and he both meant to me." Hermione said.  
"Okay, since we're all a happy reunion now, can we get back to making potion before Snape uses our heads to make dinner!" Seamus said. Even though Professor Snape was so devistated about losing his favourite student, he wasn't punishing anyone.  
Hermione and Dean went back to work, unaware that Draco could see everything they were doing.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, so I've upgraded. Now where do you think the story will go? Only time will tell. 


	13. Draco decides to come back

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Exams and all!! Heres the next part.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Draco sat in his hideout. He had wanted to be with Hermione the whole week. He watched Dean getting close to her once again, people staring at her like some sort of freak and the one thing he noticed above all of those was Seamus taking a sudden intrest in his girlfriend.  
He sighed. "Then again, she's not really my girlfriend, she thinks Im dead. Maybe it's time..."  
Suddenly an owl floated through the door of the cabin. He realised it was the owl Hermione always picked from the school owlery. What was she doing writing to him, how did she know? He opened it and began to read.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Back at Hogwarts, Hermione knew it was stupid, but she had written Draco a letter. It explained everything. She held onto the hope in her heart that he was still out there, waiting for her.  
"Stupid Hermione! He's not out there, hes gone. Hes really gone." Hermione repeated to herself over and over, but something inside her didn't believe it.  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know." Seamus stepped into the girls dormitory.  
"Well, I think I'm going mad. I mean, I wrote a letter to a dead guy! I think I'm falling apart."  
"It's denial. Your pissed off. Who wouldn't be?" Seamus explained. "I mean, I try and sort things out with Lavender and she blows up in my face. I can't imagine having to live with her. Never accepted anything I had to do with you."  
"Atleast I have someone to talk to. Thanks. Now the next step is moving on." Hermione said, picking up her books. "Lets go down to breakfast shall we?"  
Seamus nodded. He was starting to like Hermione, more than he should for a best friends ex-girlfriend. Nobody else noticed it though, or so he thought.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Draco was on his way back to Hogwarts. He was flying as fast as he could, Hermione's letter in the front pocket of his robes. He didn't know how he was going to do this, or how she would react, but he had to get back to her before she fell back with Dean.  
I can see why they all love her though, Draco thought to himself, she can make people see the good side not to mention her bravery and honesty.  
Draco had his crystal ball balanced on the end of his broom (by magick of course) and looked in to see what was happening.  
He saw Seamus, Dean and Hermione having breakfast together. Draco smiled as he remembered how well Hermione got on with boys. He noticed that she was talking to them both really seriously. Dean was listening closely, while Seamus looked really concerned. Draco was glad she had people that cared about her. He was really close to Hogwarts now, minutes away from Hermiones arms. He looked back at the crystal ball and saw Hermione walking out of the hall and up to her room. She looked to upset to go to her first class. Draco knew exactely how he would get in. He just preyed for a happy reunion.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione sat in her room, trying to hold back her tears. Dean came in and walked over to her. Hermione smiled at him, glad someone was there. She told Dean that it was hard to deal with and surprisingly, Dean didnt seem to mind talking about it.  
"I want to take care of you, you do know that right?" Dean asked her.  
"I do now. But there are some things I have to say."  
Draco flew into a stop at the Gryffindor tower window. He saw Hermione and Dean sitting on the bed. He panicked and wondered if he was too late. He looked at Hermione, he had to do this. He counted to himself.  
"One...Two...Three.."   
--------------------------------------------------------  
Find out what happens in the room next, how Hermione will react and who she will chose. Oh yeah, and how the one intrested in her will react! 


	14. insert FLASHY chapter name

Story so far: Hermione thinks Draco is dead, but he isnt and has been watching her through a crystal ball. Dean has started to try and get back with Hermione, while Seamus figures out that he likes her aswell  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione screamed as the glass window smashed. Dean grabbed her for support. Draco lay on the floor, unseen by the other two. Dean repaired the window with his wand.  
"Who are you? What did you do that for? Im calling McGonagall." Hermione said, pointing her wand at the figure struggling to get up.  
"Hermione..." Draco said as he stood up. He came face to face with her. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. I'm back now, it's okay."  
"What the fuck?" Hermione said eyes wide with shock. "Draco, is that really you?"  
"Yes. It's me." Draco briefly explained the whole story to them.  
"Why didn't you just tell me? I have spent too many hours crying over your death. I can't deal with this." Hermione ran out of the dorms. She just kept running until she found a spot on the grass to sit down.  
"Alright there, Hermione?" Seamus asked, sitting beside her. "What's happened? I tried to find you before class but I decided not to go. Too much on my mind."  
"Well we have something in common, don't we Seamus." Hermione couldn't help but spill everything that just happened to Seamus's open ears, once again greeted by a shocked face.  
"How could he just watch you crying and not say a thing. I knew something was up with him." Seamus slammed his fist into his palm.  
"Don't blame him. I guess he was doing it all for my sake, but how could he do that to me? He knew what it would do. It's been too long and NOW he decides to return." Hermione threw up her arms in frustration. "I feel like I can't trust anyone. This has been such a shock to me. The only person I trust is you."  
"What about Dean?" Seamus asked, wishing he hadn't said it.  
"I can't trust Dean like I trust you Seamus. After what has happened. It's going to take a little while to figure out about Draco. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Hermione asked him.  
"Now see where I'm getting at. I believe that you should be with the one you trust. Since Im that person right now, I think..." Seamus just impulsivly kissed her on the lips. He was having a huge adrenalin rush and didn't care about anything else at that moment.  
Hermione pulled back. "Seamus, why are you doing this? Why are we doing this?"  
"I knew it was too good to be true. I know I shouldn't have done that, but Im not sorry that I did. I guess it just felt right."  
"At the moment, it's the only thing that does. It makes sense and I trust you. I just can't..." Hermione walked off, in disbelief about the fact Seamus had kissed her and she may have liked it.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Draco was still up in the girls dorms. Everyone was in class so nobody but Dean and Hermione would know he was there. He picked up a photo of the two of them together. They were smiling and laughing. They were together.  
Hermione walked into the room and saw him there. After a long period of thinking all she wanted to do was rush into his arms. So she did.  
"I'm sorry about everything Hermione."   
"Why should you be sorry. Im the luckiest person alive. I mean, you're here, you're back. How many girls can say that. I know you didnt mean to break my heart. You just wanted to be with me. I don't know if running away is the answer, Im just not sure. I love you, but I don't want to leave."  
"Hermione, it's our only choice. To start a new life away from all this. I don't want you dead, and I don't want to see you hurt by a real death. You saw what my father can do, so I will be away for awhile. Send me an owl when you decide what to do." They both heard the bell ring and Draco kissed her. "I love you."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Days passed and Hermione was thinking about her desision. Hogwarts was like a home she didn't want to leave it or her friends. Harry, Ron and her were starting to get close again. Leaving her parents would be hard aswell. She wanted to be with Draco, she loved him after all and he was back in her life. She just wished there was another way.  
She looked up at the blackboard and at Seamus beside her. They had barely talked since they kissed. Hermione had too much on her mind to even tell him. Hermione wanted to see Draco, but she didn't know where he was. She realised her desperation to see him was too much. By the end of the class, she had finished writing her letter, saying she would run away with him.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
sorry it took so long to update but now exams are over I should be updating more quickly 


	15. The diary and the desision

This chapter is mainly about what Hermione is feeling. It is an answer to a review I recieved. What people THINK of Hermione and what she is feeling.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Journal,  
The past two days have been really odd. I think Dean wants to get back with me. He has been hanging around alot lately. I don't want to get back with him. I haven't made ANY hint towards him, have I? Why is it that he thinks I will just fall back into his arms? Maybe as a friend, but never as anything else. I didn't kiss him, like Seamus kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him back. Anyone who saw that would probably think I was some kind of slut. I'm not! I don't want to use and abuse guys, they're doing that enough to me.  
I realise I haven't written in here since Draco "died." He came back! I should be happy, but its so weird. I know he just wants to run away with me, be with me. I know its the only way. I agreed to it even, because I want to be with him. But I can't get over what he did. He left me and I tried to live my life without him. Then by surprise he flies through my window while Dean is being a "friend." Any girl in my situation should be happy, I mean the love of their life came back! To me it just seems like another example of the use and abuse theory.  
Harry and Ron want to be my friends again. Reminding me of all the adventures we had together. But just like Dean, they didn't understand my motives. They ditched me when it hurt the most and made me look like the bad guy. When Dean kissed Parvati before breaking up with me, nobody cared! It was just poor old Dean falling for someone else. Then when I fall for someone else, they spit on me. Because I'm a girl. Because everyone thinks Im a whore.  
  
Hermione shut her diary in tears. She had agreed to running away with Draco two days before, but with Dean constantly on her back, making it so obvious that he still loved her, made her confused and guilty. She wasn't into him, but everyone just assumed she was. Now that Draco was dead, she would get back with him as though nothing had happened. But things did happen. She knew Seamus liked her, they hadn't spoken since they kissed. Draco was still alive and waiting for her, while everyone else was trying to make amends after ditching her.  
"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore!" Hermione cried out to the empty dormitory. She was stressed from constantly studying in an attempt to keep her mind off things. She felt as though the answer to all her problems lay in one of the four books in front of her.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione sat in Charms class. She was next to Dean, Harry and Ron. Parvati and Lavender making cracks about which one was next. Hermione tried to concentrate on doing the charm she had done 100 times before, but her mind was on other things. Especially Draco.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Dean asked from beside her. He was whispering, but it was pointless as Harry and Ron were too busy talking about Quidditch to notice anything.  
"I'm fine. Just got things on my mind." Hermione said, trying to shrug him off as he was so close it was making her uncomfortable.  
"Want to talk about it? I know Draco's arrival must have upset you but..." Deans hand was holding hers now. Hermione didn't want him too. She shrugged it off, but he grabbed it again. "Please Hermione, talk to me."  
"Stop it Dean! Just leave me alone! Why should I discuss anything with you? Because you "love" me? Not when it mattered you didn't! Let go of me!" Hermione yelled out so that the whole room turned around. Dean was staring at her in shock and hurt. Hermione grabbed her books and stormed out of the classroom.  
--------------------------------------------------------Up in the Dormitory, Hermione began packing her things. Books, clothes, wands, potions she had practised. Her journal was still tucked under the matress, she grabbed it and began to read about the times she has been with Dean. She ripped them all out and tore them into little bits, before shoving the journal in her bag. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Draco:  
Meet me at my window. I'll be waiting for you. We must leave.  
She ran up to the owlery as fast as she could, attatching the note to the first owl she saw, sending it off. She knew Draco would get the note very soon and they could go away. She ran back down to her room, to her things. Looking at her four poster bed, she didn't want to leave Hogwarts, it was like a home to her. All the adventures, memories even though some people hated her, she would still miss the pace. But Draco's offer was too good to refuse. She sat on her bed, lying in it for the last time, falling asleep.  
After 1 or 2 hours sleep, Hermione felt some hands shaking her. Waking her up. She couldn't see who it was as her vision was blurry from just waking up.  
"Wake up Hermione!" the voice cried. "I can't let you leave Hogwarts, not until you hear what I have to say."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Next chapter will be up soon. I hope that this chapter made things clear about the person Hermione is in this story. 


	16. Running away again

The 16th chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione woke up with a start. "Mind your own business and how did you know I was leaving?"  
Seamus looked back at her, holding up a piece of parchment. "You dropped this in the common room. I was going to give it back to you, but then I read what it said. Then I saw all your stuff packed up and knew you had agreed to running away with him."  
"Well why is it any business of yours if I run away or not? It's my life! You haven't spoken to me since....that moment. Now you come back here, apparently having a reason why I shouldn't leave you behind? Why I shouldn't leave this behind?"  
"Hermione, do you want to leave this behind?" Seamus asked her, squeezing her hand as though if he let go, she would run away. Hermione jerked her hand away, turning her back on him.  
"I certainly wouldn't mind leaving this bullshit behind. The things people believe about me! If I go out with Draco, I'll give a chance to anybody! Or that I will just go to you when you call for me? Im not like that Seamus and I thought you of all people would understand that."  
"I do understand! Everyone saw that episode you had in charms class and Ive seen what its like for you here. I know that to an extent you want to be with Draco, and get out of here. I respect that. Leaving is your desision but I want you to hear what I have to say." Seamus looked at the back of her. He wished she would turn around and look him in the eyes.  
Hermione did as he had hoped, and turned around. "What makes you think I would be intrested in what you have to say?"  
"Because, I stood by you, I understand you and whether you like it or not, you kissed me!"  
"No Seamus, you kissed me. Not like I had a choice in the matter." Hermione retorted.  
"But you did. You could have pushed me back before it happened. Or when it was happening. You didn't. That meant alot to me, that you didnt push me away and the fact that you kissed me means it meant SOMETHING to you!"  
"You are the most concieted person! Do you know what Im feeling right now. You say you get me, what do I want Seamus, tell me that?" Hermione roared at him.  
"Draco left you when things went wrong! Never wrote! The only reason you're running away is because of the people here that hate you. The person I know would never run away, but stand up to them."  
"Shut up! Just leave me alone! Better yet, I'll leave you!" Hermione walked out, not knowing where she was going, but wanting to escape.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione ended up in the girls bathroom. She sat in one of the stalls, crying. She heard the door open and tried to be as quiet as possible.  
"Did you hear about what happened with the little slut we share a room with?" Hermione recognised Parvait Patil's voice. Obviously with Lavender.  
"What happened? Did she get back with Dean?" Lavender asked.  
"After the little denial episode she had in class? Hardly! Remember in Divination, how we were reading the future through the tarot cards?"  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"  
"Well, remember how Seamus had like a Divination freak out and had a preminition? Nobody knew what the heck was happening. Well, he had a premenition about Hermione. I'll cut to the chase and tell you, Draco is still alive!"  
"What?! No way! How did you find that out?" Lavender gasped. Hermione covered her mouth to keep from gasping out aswell.  
"When sleeping beauty was having a snooze, I found this in her room. Letter from beyond the grave." Parvati began to read the letter aloud. "Hermione, I love you, but meeting you tonight will be impossible. My father is coming to the school, to discuss my death. I can't risk not being with you. So tomorrow at the astronomy tower. Blah blah blah.."   
"Well, atleast we know Dean is yours now." Lavender broke the shocked silence.  
"He was mine anyway. She shouldn't of had him in the first place! We have to teach her for messing with him. We should do the right thing, as Gryffindors, and tell Mr Malfoy that his son is still alive. It would save him the grief after all, and poor little Hermione will never be able to see Draco again."  
Hermione gasped and more tears flooded her eyes. She ran out of the bathroom without thinking and up to the dormitory. Grabbing her stuff, she hopped on her broomstick. Making everything feather light with charms, so it would all balance. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, she left straight away.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius Malfoy had come to the school to withdraw all of Draco's records from the school. He was walking down the hall when the two Gryffindor girls came up to him.  
"Mr Malfoy, we have something very important to tell you!" Lavender panted.  
"What could you tell me that would be so important?" Lucius asked them.  
"Your son is still alive. He sent this to Hermione. She ran off though. A while before you got here." Parvati handed Lucius the sheet of parchment.  
Lucius read it and crumpled it in his hand. "I will find him and when I do, Draco will be moved so he can never see that girl again!" He walked off, forgetting about the school records and hopping on his broom.  
Parvati and Lavender smirked at their triumph. "Poor Hermione. If she tries to steal my guy, I get rid of hers."  
"That was a really shitty thing you did!" Seamus jumped out from where he was hiding.  
"Why do you care? I know what you feel for her, don't try to deny it. You used to look at me that way after all." Lavender eyed him.   
"I love her, sure! But she trusts me! If she wants to be with Draco, it's fine if it makes her happy!" Seamus answered.  
"Well, I loved you. Now Im making you happy! You get to see her again. When Draco is out of the picture, you'll be in it. Don't tell me this doesn't work for you Seamus? I know your little mind." Lavender smirked at him.  
"Shut up! I have to go find her! Before Lucius Malfoy!"  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Draco sat down in his cave, resting. He was woken up by thud. Hermione was right in front of him when he opened his eyes. Before he could say anything, she kissed him.  
"I've missed you so much. I know I wasn't meant to meet you tonight, but this way we can be together. Say its okay."   
"It's better than okay! I love you and you have no idea what it's been like, alone in these caves. Wondering if you will ever agree to run away with the person that hurt your feelings badly. I'm sorry I did, I just wanted us to be together and it was risky. I didn't want to screw up."  
"Draco, shut up." Hermione joked, before kissing him again. "I love you. Where are we going to go though?"  
"I don't care, as long as Im with you. But Hermione, I know how much school meant to you. I've known you for years now. Do you honestly believe you have made the right desison."  
Hermione was more sure now than ever. "Yes, I believe I have."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Draco and Hermione are back together. What happens next? With Lucius and Seamus both trying to find them. What will be the outcome? Chapter 17 will be up soon. 


	17. the ending

Last Chapter!! Number 17!!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Seamus was racing through the air. He could see Lucius Malfoy in the distance. Stopping everyonce in a while to check his tracking device. Seamus thought he should do something to stop him, but there was nothing he knew of. He was only a sixth grade wizard, breaking a tonne of rules to rescue Hermione and Lucius Malfoy nearly killed his own son. Only god knew what he would do to seamus if he blew his cover. He kept following quietly behind. Watching Lucius go down into some caves below.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Why didnt you inform the teachers of this before Miss Brown? Miss Patil? It was a very stupid thing to do." Professor McGonagall was teling the two girls. "Now we have two students missing!"   
"Make that three Professor." Lavender admitted with her head hanging down. "Seamus went after them. He's gone." She was in tears. The very thought of her once love, out there, by himself, made her uneasy.  
"This was an extremely foolish thing to do. You have put the school in quite a position. Now three students are missing. Now go back to your dormitory."  
As the two girls left, feeling pretty rotton about what they did, Dumbledore approached McGonagall.  
"Professor Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy is not really dead. And there's more..."   
"I have known for quite sometime. Also of Miss Grangers attraction to the boy. We must act now, before something dreadful happens.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
But something dreadful already was happening. Lucius was watching his son and Hermione. Making plans to disappear further.  
"We can get a place. It wont be much, but it will be a start. It's not like my father can block me using the Gringotts vault, he thinks Im dead after all. I know, he tried to kill you, but its weird, not being able to see my father again."  
"I know what your saying, but you can't keep pretending that none of this happened." Hermione soothed.  
Lucius jumped out of hiding, angrier than either of the two had seen. "But did any of it really happen? After all, my SON, you're right here, with that filthy mudblood trying to poison our perfect family."  
"Shut up father!" Draco stood up. "I love her, this is not her fault!"  
"Don't speak to me like that again!" Lucius spoke with surprising calmness. "You always said she was the top of your grade. That should have been you of course! What makes you think she couldn't whip up a simple love potion? She has been known for the bad things around Hogwarts. After it wears off, we will send you to Durmstrang."  
"Don't try to turn us against each other!" Hermione stood up. "Sure Im not an evil slytherin or have a bank full of wizard blood, but what difference does that make? We are at the same school and we fell in love. I always knew Draco had a heart. Not like his father."  
"I WILL NOT TAKE THAT FROM YOU MISSY!"   
"Well then take it from me and leave them alone!" Seamus stood at the entrance to the cave, wand poised.  
"What can you do about it? Half blood! I could kill both of you and get away with it." Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione.  
"Go ahead and try!" Seamus threatened.  
"Avada Kadavra!" They both cried at the same time.  
Draco and Hermione watched. Seamus was of course, weaker than Lucius. In a flash of green light he died instantly. Hermione screamed, trying to run to him, but Draco held her back. Lucius was on the floor in a considerable amount of pain but he was still alive. He looked at the two lovers and swore his head off. Hermione and Draco backed off scared.  
"Cut it out Malfoy. Ain't no sunshine where you're going, AZGABAN PRISON!!" The Dementors grabbed him and dragged him away.   
Hermione ran to Seamus. He had died to save her. It wasn't fair. "Thank you. But Why do I have to go through this again." Draco came up and took her hand.  
"Well Hermione. You wont be facing it alone this time."  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."  
"I love you too. Im glad he saved our lives. I know how much guts it takes to care about a person that much."  
"Draco, Hermione. It is time to take you, and the dear departed Seamus, back where you belong." Dumbledore said picking up Seamus in his arms. "You wont have to run away anymore."  
  
The moment after they left school, Draco and Hermione were married. Both working at the Ministry. Draco was not reunited with his parents, but he was different from them and he knew it. He never stopped loving Hermione and knew he never would.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
the story is now at an end. I hoped you all liked it. 


End file.
